Slushies
by mellarklarsson
Summary: No es que Blaine fuera un chico malo, en absoluto. Y nunca lo había sido. Solo las cosas le hicieron cambiar. Universo paralelo. Klaine. OC (Claire Anderson) K pero no sé que haré con esto en el futuro posible M
1. Prólogo- No es un mal chico

Bueno, esta es mi primera historia de Klaine y realmente no se a donde va a llegar si quiera si la acabaré o se quedará inacabada por un tiempo. Tengo escritos como dos capítulos más y mil ideas en mi cabeza. Por ahora.

AVISO: Contiene un personaje original mío, Claire Anderson pues va a ser importante en el desarrollo de la trama que tengo pensada (eso no hace que Copper no exista obviamente) Es un universo paralelo Blaine es un chico "malo" por culpa de situaciones que le hicieron cambiar. Posiblemente su actitud y la de los demás personajes conocidos no serán muy parecidos a la serie pero hago lo que puedo.

* * *

No es que Blaine fuera un chico malo, en absoluto.

Y nunca lo había sido.

Solo las cosas le hicieron cambiar.

Y esa pequeña parte de él que se entristecía cada vez que veía al chico ser empujado contra las taquillas y recibir slushies; muchas veces de parte de sus "amigos", esa parte era la que su hermana mayor le recordaba y pedía que volviera.

Ella, Claire era parte del club de Glee, tan distinta a él y tan parecidos.

Su hermana tenía una voz hermosa, el pelo largo oscuro y con ondas que, en las puntas se convertían en rizos y los mismos ojos color miel, o cualesquiera que fuera el color de ojos de Blaine. Porque si, había gente que les decía mieles, verdes o incluso un insulso marrón o castaño. Cada vez que veía a su hermana agarrada del brazo de Kurt, del chico al que el club de futbol siempre maltrataba, se le hacía apetecible la idea de estar junto a ellos.

Y es que Blaine tenía una voz incluso más hermosa que su hermana. Eran ambos una copia del otro, incluyendo los rizos cortos del chico. Solo obviando que la chica era una cabeza más pequeña que el chico, que pese a eso era considerado un _hobbit, _tremendamente bajo.

Se sentaba con el club de fútbol, hablaba con ellos, se hacía pasar por su amigo. Pero cuando llegaba el momento de echar slushies él se apartaba y dejaba a sus compañeros hacer.

Claire en eso tenía _suerte_ nunca recibía un slushie. Y ella sabía por qué. Recordaba esa vez cuando ella y su hermano fueron transferidos. Cuando eran inseparables. Él se acababa de unir al club de fútbol y ella al Glee.

Ambos recordaban (y seguramente el resto del instituto también) como Blaine había cogido del cuello al chico que había amenazado con tocar más de la cuenta a su inocente hermana mayor. Le había dado tal paliza que los rumores corrieron como la pólvora haciendo presente su reputación de chico malo que le había estado a punto de echar del instituto y le había separado de su hermana.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando escuchó un grito de una voz que conocía muy bien.

Cerró la taquilla con rabia y salió corriendo. Con su chaqueta del equipo pesándole más que nunca.

Allí había un corro de gente alrededor de alguien apresado contra las taquillas y por los gritos Blaine sabía perfectamente quien era. Escuchó el grito, la voz de su hermana mezclada con la voz del chico. Empujó metiéndose en el semicírculo y encontrándose con la escena que se esperaba. Kurt Hummel (el único chico gay reconocido de su instituto y contratenor del club Glee) estaba tirado en el suelo con un slushie encima de él y otro amenazando con caer. Su hermana estaba roja de rabia intentando separarse de los chicos de club de fútbol que le sujetaban, intentando que no se tirara encima del chico.

-Dejadlo- dijo Blaine alzando la voz.

* * *

Espero reviews y que les guste :3 aunque esto al ser el prólogo no sea gran cosa...


	2. Chapter 1

-Dejadlo- dijo Blaine alzando la voz.

Kurt Hummel levantó la mirada y en ese momento Blaine perdió el control. Volvió ese chico que había llegado al instituto cogido del brazo de su hermana. Ese chico que había protegido a Claire de los slushies sometiéndose a insultos y miradas de reproche del club. Esos ojos azules le miraban asustados y Blaine no pudo contenerse en verse en su misma posición pues aunque él no lo admitiera… Era gay.

El chico que sujetaba el slushie, David Karofsky se giró con rabia en los ojos y Blaine se contuvo en golpearle.

-¿¡Qué mierdas quieres Anderson?!

-Deja a Hummel en paz- dijo con rabia.

Justo cuando acabó de hablar el slushie cayó sobre Kurt y Blaine le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Karofsky. Nadie recordaría a ciencia cierta que pasó después. Solo que ambos acabaron en el despacho del director. Bueno; ambos, Claire, Kurt y su padre.

El señor Hummel miraba desconfiado a Blaine, sin tener claro porque había hecho eso por su hijo. Miraba la sala desde la pared donde estaba apoyado. Su hijo, Kurt estaba sentado, ya cambiado de ropa y con el pelo y la cara lavados aunque se notaban los restos del slushie. A su lado estaba sentado Blaine y su hermana le rodeaba los hombros en un abrazo inclinada contra la silla.

Karofsky estaba con su padre en el otro lado de la sala.

La discusión empezó.

-Os tendré que echar a ambos del centro- dijo el director- indefinidamente.

-Solo quería protegernos a Kurt y a mí, mi hermano no tiene la culpa, director.

Burt Hummel frunció el ceño. Claire empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

-Sí, pero usó la violencia para ello, y eso no está permitido.

El silencio se hizo presente en la sala y Claire miró a su hermano.

Él empezó a temblar.

-¿La violencia no está permitida? ¿Dice eso después de que casi cada hora _ese _– dijo con voz agria- maltratara a Kurt, a mi hermana y a casi todos los miembros de este instituto? Después de que intentara acosarle sexualmente- dijo y Kurt cerró los ojos- y yo tuviera que amenazarle con contarlo delante de todo el instituto para que le dejara en paz- su voz se empezó a elevar.- ¿Dice todo eso después de ser consciente de que están dañando la vida de uno de sus estudiantes, cada puto segundo?

Su voz se tornó casi gritos. Y el padre de Kurt se acercó a él. Le puso una mano en el hombro a su hijo y echó a todos de ahí para hablar con el director a solas.

Claire cogió el brazo de su hermano y salió con él a la entrada, a las grandes escaleras del instituto. Le hizo sentarse ahí y empezó una charla sobre cómo debía haber solamente hablado. Blaine ni le escuchó conocía a su hermana y sabía que solo estaba descargando tensión.

Kurt se sentó a su lado con cabeza escondida en sus manos.

Claire se rindió y acabó por tumbarse boca arriba un escalón por debajo. Burt apareció de la nada sorprendiendo a Blaine que miraba hacia el cielo, pensando.

-Gracias Anderson. No te expulsarán.

Él sonrió y Claire se incorporó con una sonrisa similar a la de su hermano. Kurt miró a su padre y se levantó a la vez que Anderson ayudaba a la chica a levantarse.

-Blainie estoy cansada- dijo haciendo un puchero. Él rió y se bajo un par de escalones y poniéndose de espaldas dejando a su hermana subirse a su espalda.

-Gracias señor Hummel, lamento las molestias- dijo Claire inclinando la cabeza desde donde estaba en la espalda de su hermano.

Él le alzó y le cogió por las piernas.

-Vámonos. Adiós Hummel, adiós señor Hummel- dijo saliendo a correr con ella encima botando y riéndose.

Kurt les miraba, o más bien miraba al chico pensando en cómo no se había podido fijar en él en todo ese tiempo.

Al día siguiente los hermanos Anderson llegaron al instituto juntos, cosa que hacía meses que no ocurría. Blaine llevaba los rizos engominados y vestía un polo una pajarita y unos vaqueros ajustados. Su hermana llevaba un vestido hasta las rodillas y parecía más feliz que de costumbre.

Ambos sabían que la reputación de Blaine ya no les protegería de los slushies, él había tirado la chaqueta de fútbol, ya no volvería a participar en ese equipo.

-Únete al Glee Club- le exigió su hermana de nuevo mientras entraban.

-Ya te dije que no Claire, son tus amigos…

-Por eso. No permitiré que te sientes solo de nuevo y además Blainie cantas genial y seguro que contigo ganamos de nuevo los nacionales, venga lindo- le dijo andando de espaldas mirándole.

Una chica de pelo castaño oscuro arrastraba a su hermano del brazo hasta la sala de Glee.

Todos les miraron cuando entró seguida del chico. El profesor se retiró con el ceño un tanto fruncido. Blaine, nervioso se pasó las manos por el pelo.

-Bueno, soy Blaine Anderson y mi hermana me ha arrastrado hasta aquí para hacer una audición para el Club. Si me permitís.

Un par de rizos se habían escapado de la gomina y caían por su nuca. De eso se dio cuenta Kurt, de eso y de lo tremendamente sexy que se veía sentado a punto de tocar el piano.

_It's nine o' clock on a Saturday_

_the regular crowd shuffles in_

_ There's an old man sitting next to me  
Makin' love to his tonic and gin.  
He says, "Son can you play me a memory?"  
I'm not really sure how it goes,  
But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete  
When I wore a younger man's clothes_

Y Blaine realmente se escuchaba muy sexy cantando así.

_La la la de de da La la de de da da da  
Sing us a song you're the piano man,  
Sing us a song tonight.  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody.  
And you've got us feelin' alright._

Realmente Kurt se podía imaginar cantando con el chico y… no precisamente una canción de amistad.

_Now John at the bar is a friend of mine  
He gets me my drinks for free  
And he's quick with a joke  
Or to light up your smoke but there's someplace that he'd rather be._

¡Oh por Gaga! ¿Dónde había estado ese chico por el resto de su vida?__

_And the waitress is practicing politics  
As the businessmen slowly get stoned  
Yes they're sharing a drink they call loneliness  
But it's better than drinking alone.  
The piano! It sounds like a carnival!_

Jodidamente sexy.

_And the microphone smells like a beer.  
And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar  
And say "Man what are you doin' here?"_

_La la la de de da La la de de da da da  
Sing us a song you're the piano man,  
Sing us a song tonight.  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody.  
And you've got us feelin' alright._

Todo el mundo le aplaudía y aseguraban los nacionales ya. Él solo se sentó junto a su hermana encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y él se tranquilizo. Notaba una mirada sobre su cabeza, se giró y vio a Kurt mirando fijamente lo que antes era su nuca. El chico se sonrojó y algo se aceleró dentro del ojimiel.

El tiempo se paró para ambos, pero, justo en ese momento. Sonó el timbre.

* * *

Bueno, eso fue un intento de capítulo y con eso me quedo con solo 1000 palabras más escritas de este fic por lo tanto tardé bastante en traerlo. Por lo menos os puedo asegurar que hasta el miércoles de la próxima semana no tendré acceso a mi ordenador y mucho menos a escribir, pero realmente agradecería que me dierais vuestra opinión sobre bueno, esto y prometo actualizar en poco tiempo.

Pensaba poner Teenage dream en vez de Piano Man, pero obviamente esa canción es más especial y quiero reservarla para otra mejor ocasión.

Se aceptan críticas :)

PD: Si hay fallos en las lyrics los siento se me dan bastante mal esos detalles. Y perdón si el capítulo está corto pero si no no podría publicar nada hasta el miércoles como ya dije. También aviso que no tengo dividido lo que escribo por capítulos por eso que puede haber algún fallo o que algún capítulo sea más corto/largo.


	3. Chapter 2

**Holaaaa! Bueno, tuve que revisar este capítulo, porque al principio hubo una escena que no quería añadir, luego si. Pero al seguir escribiendo me olvidé que existía y claro, tuve que modificar algunas partes. Para que os hagáis una idea hace media hora que empecé a editar el documento aquí en la página y, bueno eran 1300 letras. Ahora son 2217, algo cortito, pero bueno. Generalmente escribo de media 1000 palabras al día, a veces 1000 palabras en un par de horas, depende de mi inspiración y/o ganas. Puedo escribir medio capítulo al día, no tener ni idea de sobre que escribir o escribirte dos capítulos en un día. Depende.**

**Por eso no os puedo asegurar mis fechas de actualización del fic. Pero intentaré tener algo para antes del miércoles (INTENTARÉ).**

**Realmente tengo escrito hasta capítulo y medio más adelante pero tengo que editarlo y tal y para eso tardo más que lo que tardo realmente en escribirlo.**

**Vale, ya me calló y os dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

Blaine esperaba a su hermana en las taquillas, nervioso pues el día había pasado y ni un solo slushie se había estampado contra él.

Quizás demasiado tarde pensó eso, porque sobre él cayó un líquido azul y sus ojos comenzaron a arden; escuchó risas y ya no veía nada. Escuchó pisadas corriendo hacia él, que; estaba sujetándose por las taquillas y después notó a alguien cogiéndole por el brazo.

-Ven, vamos a limpiarte- escuchó la voz de Kurt y, alguien que él supuso y, por donde le agarró sería su hermana.

Anduvieron un poco y le pasaron una toalla y agua por la cara.

Se notaba pegajoso el pelo y la cara, efectos secundarios pensó. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados mientras alguien le manoseaba el pelo. Escuchó la risa de su hermana y unos pasos huyendo, y abrió los ojos. Kurt estaba muy pegado a él sonrojado y secándole el pelo con una toalla roja. Ambos se miraron fijamente después a los ojos.

Los mieles chocaron con los azules y se quedaron ahí.

-Gracias Kurt- dijo, su voz una octava más grave que de lo acostumbrado.

Él no apartó las manos de su pelo e incluso empezó a tocarlo sin la toalla. Blaine alzó la cabeza pues estaba sentado con la nuca contra los lavabos. Dejando su nuca al alcance del chico que la empezó a limpiar. El pequeño cerró los ojos y soltó un gruñido bajo que Hummel apenas alcanzó a escuchar.

Y es que como aprendería con el tiempo ese era uno de los tantos puntos débiles de Blaine.

Los rizos se arremolinaban allí libres de gomina que los sujetara y Kurt los acariciaba con ligereza.

-Blaine…- susurró el chico haciendo al otro levantar la cabeza y abrir los ojos encontrándose con el rostro de Kurt a centímetros del suyo.

Un impulso le recorrió y las ganas de besar al mayor se extendían por su cuerpo. Lentamente se levantó e impulsó las caderas del otro contra las suyas y los lavabos de mármol.

Kurt no apartó las manos de su nuca y cuando se quedaron mirando los labios y ojos del otro fue él quien acercó la cara de Anderson a la suya.

Fue un beso suave, ambos más bien inexpertos y sin saber bien qué hacer. Los dedos de Kurt jugando con los rizos de la nuca ajena y Blaine apretándole la cintura. Se separaron tras un rato y un par más de besos. Kurt sonrojado totalmente y Blaine atontado.

Kurt salió corriendo y dejó a Blaine solo en el baño de chicas con los restos de su primer slushie por el pelo.

* * *

Blaine estaba tumbado en su habitación, escuchando la voz de su hermana cantando en el cuarto de al lado. Estaban solos como casi siempre pues, sus padres nunca se pasaban por su casa más de 10 días al año y, la mitad de ellos solo cogían las maletas y se iban.

Realmente Blaine lo prefería. Ellos sabían cuidar bastante bien de sí mismos.

Escuchó el timbre y gritó sobre el ruido de la guitarra a su hermana para que bajara a abrir. Seguramente sería uno de sus amigas del club Glee. Por eso se sorprendió al escucharle abrir la puerta y escuchar desde abajo la voz de Kurt.

Las risas se mezclaban con los gritos que su hermana acostumbraba a dar.

Blaine salió de su cuarto en busca de algo de comer que calmara su estómago pues su hermana le había "castigado" sin comer al no decirle lo ocurrido en los baños. Chismosa.

Los gritos se hicieron más altos cuando bajó por las escaleras para llegar al salón y cruzarlo para llegar a la cocina.

-Hola, Kurt- saludó mientras iba a la cocina.

-Blainie, hay cupcakes en la balda de arriba de la alacena. ¡Tráemelos!- gritó.

Por una vez Blaine le hizo caso y se encontró con su hermana tumbada en el sofá individual (obviamente, pues era el sillón favorito de su hermana, que nunca se sentaba correctamente en él, más bien se tumbaba con medio cuerpo fuera del mueble. Aunque por supuesto eso no viene al caso) y Kurt en el grande, de varias plazas; viendo Grease.

-¿Grease de nuevo?- preguntó dejando los cupcakes, la coca-cola y su vaso en la mesa de madera y sentándose en el otro lado del sillón de Kurt.

-Obsesión- murmuró Kurt.

Claire les miró con cara rara.

-Yo también os quiero, tontos- les sacó la lengua y se acurrucó.

Todos vieron la película entre risas y comida. Kurt cada vez deslizándose más y más cerca de Blaine.

* * *

-_Klaine is in the air, Klaine is in the air…- _Claire cantaba huyendo de Kurt por toda la casa. Su hermano se había quedado cocinando o mejor dicho poniendo las pizzas mientras los otros dos hablaban.

Todas las otras veces que Kurt había ido a casa de los Anderson, Blaine ni había bajado de su habitación, apenas para coger algo de comer o salir de la casa sin saludar ni dirigirles palabra. Mil veces había escuchado a Claire entre enfadada y triste por la actitud de su hermano pequeño. Pero ahora que les veía… Ahora Kurt juraría saber porque eran inseparables. De cierta manera parecía que Claire giraba alrededor de su hermano y él alrededor de ella, como si tuvieran que protegerse como niños de la oscuridad del cuarto ajeno. Eso era algo que el más alto querría haber tenido.

Veía a los hermanos orbitar uno alrededor del otro y sonreía. Ninguno parecía darse cuenta pero para él era lindo.

La escena del baño se repetía en su mente, por supuesto machacándole la mente y el fantasma de los labios de Blaine no se separaba de los suyos. Pero eso Kurt no lo iba a decir, iba a olvidar esos besos porque no habían significado nada, es decir… Qué importaban un par de besos con el hermano-de-su-mejor-amiga y único-gay-reconocido-del-instituto-aparte-de-él.

¿Verdad?

Y además todavía no tenía ni idea porque Blaine había cambiado así.

Y es que Kurt entendía que había sido para protegerse de las burlas y de las burlas a su hermana. Pero no comprendía del todo porque fuera del instituto era así.

Claire se negaba a contestar sobre el tema y él de preguntárselo más e insistir metiendo el dedo en la llaga. Solo algo dentro de él esperaba saberlo y pronto. Tampoco iba a preguntar a Blaine, entiendan que no.

Blaine les gritó desde la cocina.

* * *

-¿Alguna vez coméis algo saludable?- preguntó Kurt mirando la enorme pizza en la mesa.

-Claire suele cocinar entre semana y hacer esas cosas- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y vuestros padres?- ambos se atragantaron a la vez con pizza y tosieron. Se estableció un silencio solo roto por las toses de la chica y los sonidos del pie de Blaine contra el suelo.

Claire pareció recuperarse la primera y Blaine solo miraba el suelo, a sus pies que golpeaban con la puntera el frío suelo.

-Supongo que trabajando, o de vacaciones. El caso es que nunca están por aquí. Nosotros nos las apañamos solos desde que cumplí doce por lo tanto no creo que haya problema- sonrió- Solo no te preocupes y ni lo menciones, Kurtie.

Kurt les miraba. No alejaba la mirada de la de Blaine que parecía haber envejecido años de golpe.

-¡Hey no pasa nada!- dijo Claire- Sonríe Blainie, no te preocupes.

Realmente ella era demasiado positiva. Pero funcionó con su hermano que levantó la mirada y trató de sonreírle le vuelta. Pero, obviamente no salió bien y Kurt terminó arrepintiéndose de haber sacado ese tema en ese momento en el que todo iba tan bien.

Claire recogió los platos y vasos y los limpió.

Blaine solo se dirigió al piano de la sala contigua y empezó a tocar notas al azar, enlazando una melodía improvisada. Kurt estaba sentado en el sillón de cerca del piano escuchando la frustración de Blaine y su música. Su hermana llegó soltándose el pelo de la coleta alta que solía llevar.

Claire empezó a cantar y Blaine se detuvo para luego empezar a seguirle con una sonrisa.

_(Big girl's don't cry)_

_Da da da da…_

_The smell of your skin ligers on me now._

_You're probably on your flight _

_back to your home town _

_I need some shelter of my own protection baby _

_To be with myself and center _

_Clarity, peace, serenity._

Claire se sentó en el suelo con la espalda contra el piano y la mirada en el techo, una de sus tantas manías.

Blaine miraba al techo ahora dado la vuelta en la banqueta y apoyado con la espalda en el piano.

_I hope you know,_

_I hope you know,_

_That this has nothing to do with you._

Sus voces se unieron. Kurt sentado en el sillón inclinado hacia adelante, contrastando con la figura de los hermanos, ellos mirando al techo y él al suelo.

_It's personal myself and I _

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

Kurt y Claire se callaron, como sabiendo sin ensayar ni nada que esa parte era de Blaine.

_And I'm gonna miss you_

_Like a kid misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life _

_It's time to be a big girl now._

Las voces se unieron, como si hubieran repetido lo mismo mil veces.

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

Claire se volvió a quedar sola para cantar su parte ahora con los ojos cerrados y levantándose lentamente.

_The path that I'm walkin'_

_I must go alone._

_I must take the baby steps 'til_

_I´m full grown, full grown _

_Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending_

_Do they?_

_And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay _

Claire empezó a pasear por la habitación, incapaz de quedarse quieta y empezaron todos juntos de nuevo.

_I hope you know,_

_I hope you know,_

_That this has nothing to do with you._

_It's personal myself and I _

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

Finalmente le cogió la mano a su hermano y le levantó.

Sonriendo por primera vez desde que empezaron a cantar y eso se transmitía en su voz alegre. Haciendo que Hummel levantara la mirada.

_And I'm gonna miss you_

_Like a kid misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life _

_It's time to be a big girl now._

_And big girls don't cry._

Le dejaron a Kurt cantar, ambos mirándole con una sonrisa.

_Like the little school mate in the school yard _

_We'll play jacks and uno cards_

_I'll be your best friend _

_And you'll be mine Valentine._

Blaine le tiró del brazo haciendo que se levantara y Claire se alejara mirando a la "pareja" cantar.

_Yes, you can hold my hand_

_If you want to._

Blaine le miró y sonrió guiñándole un ojo. Siguiendo solo por un par de segundos.

'_Cause I want to hold yours too._

_We´ll be playmates and lovers._

_And share our secret worlds._

La chica interrumpió cantando poniendo una mano en el pecho de cada uno con una sonrisa (y una risa ahogada) guiñándoles el ojo derecho.

_But it´s time for me to go home._

_It's getting late dark outside _

_I need to be with myself and center _

_Clarity, peace, serenity._

Unieron sus voces para acabar ambos mirando un poco enojados a la chica por cortar ese momento, aunque ambos sabían que era mejor.

_I hope you know,_

_I hope you know,_

_That this has nothing to do with you._

_It's personal myself and I _

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

Kurt se cayó mirando a los dos hermanos cantar, unir sus voces como seguramente habrían hecho mil veces.

_And I'm gonna miss you_

_Like a kid misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life _

_It's time to be a big girl now._

_And big girls don't cry._

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

…

Claire cantó riéndose y mirando a los chicos los últimos _Dadada._

-Eso fue increíble, hay que cantarlo en el Glee Club, por favor- dijo abrazando a ambos con una sonrisa.

Y, de verdad que se lo habían pasado muy bien. Pese a todo Kurt se sentía extraño allí.

En esa sala de música apenas había nada.

Pero todo era del pasado de los chicos y eso le golpeaba. Había una chaqueta de uniforme con una D enmarcada, con una insignia de un pájaro. Al lado una chaqueta más pequeña y femenina también estaba como si fueran algo muy importante para ambos.

Había premios de concursos y diplomas en las paredes. Nada de fotos más que una de ellos de pequeños al lado de un piano blanco, Claire con su hermano pequeño sentado encima y dándole unas galletas en el sillón. Y… un chico mayor de pelo parecido en color al de los hermanos tocando el piano. Vestidos formalmente los tres. Incluido el pequeño Blaine, que parecía tener tres o cuatro años.

Había un par de guitarras una batería y una estantería con armónicas y demás instrumentos que Kurt ni se paró a mirar.

* * *

**No os llegáis a siquiera imaginar lo que tardé en escribir la parte de BGDC (la canción) porque no encontraba unas buenas lyrics y tuve que escribirlo escuchando la canción en mi móvil. Por lo tanto, si hay fallas es mi problema :(**

**No me gustó el resultado de esto, pero les prometí tener algo para el jueves/viernes o por lo menos dejé caer algo así si mal no recuerdo so...**

**Espero que nos leamos antes del miércolesssss ;)**

**PD: Claire es una Klaine shipper, si. Pero en esta historia ella misma junta los nombres porque es así de cute Se que la aman. Pero yo les haré odiarla... Ups... mejor me voy SPOILERSSSS**

** Clare :)**


	4. Chapter 3

Blaine estaba harto. Su hermana había salido a correr o algo así.

Porque había tres cosas que Blaine amaba y que su hermana amaba quitarle. Y le quitaba constantemente, en verdad.

Una era el café.

Café que su hermana odiaba y que siempre se "olvidaba comprar". Odiaba despertarse y oler a café recién hecho tanto como su hermano despertarse sin ese olor. Y cuando llegaba la hora de desayunar Claire se sentaba con su cola-cao y miraba mal a Blaine. Esas eras sus mañanas, discutir como hermanos que eran y luego hacer como si nada.

La segunda era la comida.

Pero esta pasión la mantenían los dos. Claire se podía pasar todo el día cocinando y Blaine… Bueno él se podía pasar todo el día robando la comida de su hermana. Ella siempre le ponía mala cara le regañaba y bueno, después le dejaba comer lo que quisiera haciendo como si no le viera.

La última era dormir.

Y en esto sí que su hermana no le acompañaba en lo más mínimo, ella se despertaba todos los días a una hora demasiado pronta y no se acostaba hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Y Blaine dormía todo lo que ella no quería dormir. Se podría quedar todo el día durmiendo si la revoltosa de su hermana no cantase y gritase tanto.

Que su hermana saliera a correr le sorprendía, porque ella era la persona más pasiva que el chico conocía, por lo menos en lo que deporte se refiere (ella se pasaba el día pegando botes y voces por doquier). Al igual que él no se podía quedar en casa mucho rato sin agobiarse. Eran contrarios, casi todo en sus actitudes se repelían. Tan diferentes.

Esa mañana se despertó vistiendo nada más que su pantalón del pijama y obviamente ropa interior. El olor de los gofres, que su hermana le había jurado y perjurado le esperarían en la cocina (frutos de la compensación que ella le había prometido la noche anterior tras una discursión sobre la película que verían), le llevó hasta esa estancia. Ella ya no estaba y seguramente se encontraría solo en casa.

Adormilado se acercó a la mesa y le echó el sirope de chocolate que su hermana le había dejado.

Recordó, aún con la mente un poco nublada por el sueño que esa tarde debía ir con su hermana al ensayo especial de club Glee. Por eso quizás ella había salido a correr.

Su hermana se agobiaba con nada y los seccionales estaban demasiado próximos como para olvidarlos. Blaine se estiró y tiró con cuidado los platos al lavavajillas pensando que pronto tendría que poner a funcionar ese cacharro, seguramente en la tarde. Para que su hermana no llegara hecha una furia.

Porque su hermana no se enfada... ¿En serio?

Era difícil verle enfadada con cualquiera pero con su hermano estallaba a cada momento. Discutiendo con nada.

Pero se querían. ¿No es lo normal entre los hermanos?

Vagueó un poco por la casa, duchándose y vistiéndose antes de sentarse a ver la televisión con calma.

Su hermana entró entre risas a la casa. Blaine, que se había medio adormilado se sobresaltó y distinguió las risas de Rachel, Mercedes y Kurt, al igual que las de su hermana. Se incorporó y quitó los pies del sillón para ahorrarse los gritos de la mayor.

Y, obviamente un enfado que le duraría un BUEN rato.

Ella sonrió al verle.

-Buenos días Blay- saludó con una sonrisa.

Llevaba ropa de deporte sí, pero por lo que Blaine adivinaba por su actitud no había corrido ni un triste metro.

Eran cerca de la una de la tarde y, como supuso Blaine pretendían quedarse a comer, por eso el buen humor de su consanguínea.

Se quedó en su sitio con las piernas ahora estiradas en el suelo.

Mercedes y Kurt se quedaron en el pasillo que daba a las escaleras mientras la chica subía a cambiarse. Kurt ya había visto las fotos de la entrada pero aún así se paró a mirarlas. Esa pequeña entrada estaba llena de fotos de ellos dos de pequeños con la cuidadora que sus padres les habían pagado hasta que su hija cumplió once años y decidieron que sabrían cuidarse solos.

En la mayoría Claire se veía haciendo rabiar a su hermano, aún por esos tiernos diez años mucho más alto que ella. Había fotos de ellos más mayores, del chico con un uniforme que ambos dedujeron como el de la academia Dalton y el broche de los Warblers.

La chica estaba junto a él y llevaba una especie de uniforme. Era una chaqueta excesivamente parecida a la de Dalton solo que más ajustada y con el color rojo más oscuro, casi burdeos. La chaqueta era también negra y lo acompañaba una falda lisa negra. Tenía una pajarita burdeos y el pelo recogido en una trenza casi hasta la cadera.

Se veían bien juntos y ahí parecían los típicos hermanos peleones. La foto se veía reciente; como de hace un par de años, solamente. Kurt entró en el salón con comodidad habiendo estado ahí mil veces, Mercedes fue con más tranquilidad; casi con miedo, más por la presencia de Anderson que porque fuera una casa ajena.

-¿Estuviste en los Warblers?- dijo Mercedes directamente al chico que giró la cabeza y sonrió un poco.

-Durante bastante tiempo, si. Hará como año y medio que mis padres nos trasladaron de instituto. Claire estaba en un instituto femenino también del cual ni recuerdo el nombre. Cerca de Dalton.

De esa manera se le aclaró a Kurt la mayoría de sus dudas sobre la foto. Dudas que llevaba teniendo desde la primera vez que había visto esas fotos, de Blaine con el cabello completamente engominado y esa imagen de buen chico.

Claire bajó haciendo mucho ruido por las escaleras, seguramente habiéndose tropezado al inicio y consiguiendo bajar solo a tropezones.

-Echo de menos esa academia por lo menos allí no te tenía que ver la cara todos los días- le dijo con una mueca sentándose encima de él y soltándose el largo pelo.

Se había rizado hasta la raíz y ahora se parecía incluso más a su hermano. Ambos parecían copias estando así solo que él con una mueca de enfado y ella con una risueña.

Comieron la comida que tuvo que cocinar Claire mientras le reprochaba al menos no haber puesto el lavavajillas.

Vieron la televisión un rato y fueron al ensayo del Glee Club.

* * *

Apenas llevaba semanas allí y ya le trataban como uno más dentro del coro, dándole solos y cantando con los demás. A la mayoría les fastidiaba que ahora hubiese otra "Rachel", otra persona con la que competir por solos. Todos sabían que a Claire no le gustaba destacar y por eso casi nunca aceptaba solos nada más cuando amaba la canción y peleaba como una fiera por ellos. Pero su hermano era diferente. La mayoría de las veces los solos se los turnaban entre Finn y Blaine. A veces Kurt.

Con las chicas por supuesto, Rachel robaba casi todos los solos. Pero si a Claire le gustaba la canción teme. Porque ella peleaba por ese solo como nadie.

Ahora estaban todos más o menos relajados, Claire se peleaba otra vez con una guitarra mientras Puck intentaba que le dejara ayudarle a aprender a tocar antes de que destrozara algo. Con suerte conseguía empezar a tocar el comienzo de una canción. No es que fuera la primera vez que la tocaba, pero se peleaba como nadie con las cuerdas.

Claire empezó de nuevo consiguiendo empezar perfectamente la canción, cantado incluso pero casi al final su voz se quebró.

Había dudado y la chica perfeccionista parecía querer rugir de furia.

Blaine estaba sentado, relajado en frente del piano. Sus dedos pulsaban las teclas con una tranquilidad que se rompía a veces por gritos o alguien pasando por su lado y distrayéndole.

Y, con ese alguien refirámonos a Kurt riendo y bailando "Single Ladies" con Santana y Britt. En el escenario se mezclaban mil canciones. Finn cantando con Rachel; Artie, Mike y Tina bailando mientras Mercedes y Sam ensayaban quien sabe qué.

Se estiró dejando las teclas un rato y mirando el panorama.

Se rió al ver a su hermana a punto de estallarle la guitarra a Noah en la cabeza, casi parecía que había humo saliendo de su cabeza. Sintió, sobresaltándose como alguien se sentaba a su lado tirándole un poco el banco. Se encontró con Kurt que miraba a sus manos que habían vuelto a caer sobre el piano.

-¿Cantas?- le preguntó a Blaine.

Él sonrió y empezó a tocar una canción.

Teenage Dream.

Durante toda la canción y aunque Blaine no se hubiera dado cuenta todos se habían callado y Kurt miraba alternativamente de sus ojos a sus manos, hasta que estas últimas se pararon.

Los aplausos abrumaron a Blaine, que durante toda la canción solo había estado pensando en la nota que seguiría, las siguientes palabras y en los ojos azules que le miraban. Era un silencio abrumador que les agobió después. Pensando en esa escena de los baños.

* * *

Claire era cabezota. Mucho más cabezota de lo que a Blaine le gustaría que fuera.

Mil veces las ganas de matarle le habían invadido y ahora era peor. Estaban ambos sentados en el club Glee esperando que llegaran el resto. Además de ellos solo estaban Quinn, Britt, Santana, Puck y Finn.

Se peleaban de una manera un tanto agresiva. Ella subiendo el tono de su voz y él solo intentando parar sus puños y patadas. Porque ella era muy agresiva, Blaine sabía que si quisiera podría tumbarle en el suelo y darle golpes. Pero no lo hacía. Ni Blaine tampoco hacía gesto de enseñar de qué servían sus clases de boxeo.

Si les preguntabas el por qué de la pelea no te sabrían responder. Solo mencionarían algo sobre la escuela, slushies, fútbol, gomina y padres.

Y es que sus padres iban a hacerles la "visita rutinaria" del año. A ninguno de los dos les agradaba la idea y ambos llevaban teniendo un humor de perros toda la semana. Siempre que se acercaba la fecha en la que sus padres iban a Ohio ambos se enfadaban, discutían y llegaban a golpearse.

Discutían. Y volvían a discutir una y otra vez.

Todos en el club Glee estaban hartos de los hermanos y su humor. Tampoco es que supieran el por qué de ese malhumor, y tampoco es que fueran a entenderlo si alguno lo explicara.

Blaine estaba inclinado hacia atrás en la silla, recostado y con las piernas estiradas mientras que su hermana estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas. Ambos con la mirada perdida. La clase pasó rápido. Era viernes y no habían hecho la tarea del coro. Tampoco es que realmente les importara. Esa no era su semana. Eso es todo. Les iba a reñir la semana siguiente el profesor, pero realmente no les importaba.

Llegaron a casa temprano. Para maquillarse, arreglarse y vestir como niños adinerados que eran.

* * *

La puerta sonó y ambos suspiraron aliviados al ver a Kurt al otro lado.

-Hola, Kurtie- saludó la chica. La sonrisa era nerviosa.

-¿Vendrás así?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

La chica llevaba un vestido lila hasta las rodillas y tacones a juego. El pelo largo estaba recogido de forma seria y estaba perfectamente maquillada.

-¿Ir?

-Quedamos en ir con Rachel de tiendas- frunció el ceño.

Se escuchó como alguien bajaba las escaleras. Mientras Claire negaba con una mueca seria.

Blaine estaba vestido con un polo blanco y unos pantalones de vestir negros. Los rizos negros caían por su frente y su nuca, rebeldes.

-Kurt- saludó soltando un suspiro.

Realmente no querían ver a sus padres. Sabían que se someterían a miradas, a juicios por su parte y a ellos no les apetecía para nada.

Kurt les seguía mirando extrañado. No se veían para nada como normalmente.

Se había acostumbrado a ver el pelo del chico engominado y ahora que caía por su frente le parecía tan… sexy.

Los señores Anderson, Marie y Dylan miraban a sus hijos buscando defectos en ellos.

Ambos se movían y se trataban correctamente, sin una sola falla. Kurt había coincidido con ellos unos segundos en la puerta y ambos le habían mirado con mala cara.

Blaine les había animado a entrar, solamente para que sus padres se calmaran.

Ella solo había sonreído portándose como una niña tímida e independiente. Ahora estaban sentados, comiendo en silencio. Su padre preguntándoles sobre la escuela. Las notas que deberían mejorar y las que les agradaban.

-¿Y quién era ese chico, hija?- preguntó el señor Anderson mientras su mujer se tensaba.

-Es un compañero de clase, padre; nadie importante- su sonrisa tembló un segundo, pero para nada perceptible para su padre.

Su mano se deslizó hacia la de su hermano debajo de la mesa. El chico apretó la mano con más fuerza de la necesaria, mientras con la izquierda cogía una copa para beber.

-Eso espero, realmente no me gustaba como se veía. Parecía un muñeco de porcelana- dijo su madre con rostro aliviado.

La copa se balanceó peligrosamente entre los dedos de Blaine y el cubierto chocó fuertemente contra el plato, lo que se ganó una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su madre.

-Perdona, madre- dijo inclinando la cabeza como en una reverencia y levantándose hacia el baño soltándose de la mano de Blaine.

Dejaron el tema, los padres con una mala sensación sobre eso. Pero no importaba.

Se fueron rápido, cansados de sus hijos. Y Claire y Blaine sufrieron cada segundo con sus padres.

Nunca se habían llevado bien, nunca se habían tratado bien ni aun siendo Blaine bebé. Tras irse sus padres Claire llamó a Kurt, invitándole a él y a Rachel a quedarse a dormir ya que Mercedes no podía y ella y Tina se odiaban.

Solo quería olvidarse de sus padres, al igual que Blaine lo hacía viendo por duodécima vez Harry Potter. Iba por la segunda película y entre las palomitas y la coca cola se notaba que pretendía seguir hasta acabar la saga.

Claire tenía las piernas cruzadas y estaba sentada junto a su hermano, esperando a sus amigos… Aburrida pues ella odiaba las películas en general. Sus dedos tecleaban silenciosos en su teléfono.

La noche iba a ser pizzas, hablar y olvidar. Eso tenía planeado Claire. Su hermano pensaba en películas, comida y olvidar.

Kurt y Rachel llegaron media hora después con una mochila cada uno y una sonrisa comprensiva por parte de ambos. Se saludaron, pidieron pizzas y vieron musicales que había traído Hummel, entre risas, lloros y sonrisas comieron, Claire llevándole una pizza a su hermano antes de comer ella. Nunca les explicó el por qué de su "depresión repentina" como había hecho las dos veces anteriores que le habían visitado sus padres.

En algún momento de la noche fueron a la habitación de Claire y se pusieron los pijamas. No sabiendo cómo ni cuándo empezaron a cantar.

_Defying gravity_ fue una de las tantas. Claire cantó _Piano Man_ con voz melancólica en la sala de música donde se quedaron a cantar. Agradeciendo mil veces que estuviera insonorizada. En esa casa había dos pianos.

Uno, el más ostentoso blanco y negro descansaba en el salón y apenas se tocaba. Pero el otro, el de la sala de música, hecho de tal manera que imitase la más fina madera había sido manoseado tantas veces que reconocía perfectamente las manos de ambos Anderson.

Admitió esa canción como una de sus favoritas. Cantó _Forever and always_. Su voz era dulce e inundaba la sala. Rachel y Kurt cantaron con ella mil canciones hasta que la garganta se les secó y después cuando ya estuvieron agotados pararon.

Acabó la noche y fueron a dormir. La letra de _Forever and always _fue escrita y pegada en la pared antes de dormir. Ella segura de querer cantar esa canción en el club Glee próximamente.

Y aunque nadie lo supiera en ese momento Blaine seguía en frente de su ordenador con la última película de Harry Potter frente a sus ojos y las voces sonaban en sus auriculares. Había escuchado cantar a su hermana la triste canción al bajar a por más bebida.

Era imposible que la chica se pasara más de un día sin cantar, tatarear o citar parte de una canción de su artista favorita, Taylor Swift. Sus paredes estaban rodeadas de canciones, pedazos de sentimientos. Y Blaine odiaba haber hecho eso a su hermana.

Él le había expulsado de su vida durante un poco más de un año, cuando ambos sabían cómo se necesitaban. La presión que sus progenitores ejercían contra ellos era demasiada. Y más sobre Blaine. Blaine, al contrario que su hermana había sido producto de un embarazo no deseado. Su padre había gritado a su madre pidiéndole un aborto durante todo el embarazo. Ella había querido pero su ya difunta madre le había hecho prometer que nunca aceptaría un aborto. Todo había sido peor con el paso de los años. Su hermana se había hecho mayor y sobre protectora con él a pesar de que sus padres intentaban que ella le odiara. Ella se había negado a dejarle solo, solo se había mantenido a su lado fuerte como una adulta apenas con siete años. Cogiéndole de la mano y tirando hacia adelante, unos años más tarde finalmente solos como sería mejor para ambos. Su hermana había nadado contracorriente por él.

Las razones habían sido esa promesa contra el aborto. Y que sus padres se enteraran que él era gay.

La gota que había colmado el vaso había sido esa. Cuando hacía un tiempo le habían informado desde Dalton las preferencias sexuales y sentimentales de su hijo, tras escandalizarse le habían mandado con su hermana a otra escuela para que dejara de estar rodeado de puros hombres y así arreglar todo. Juraría que habían estado orgullosos cada día en el que él se había metido en una pelea aunque después esas gamberradas le habían traído castigos.


End file.
